World Wars and Events! Hetalia Style!
by IfIWereABiscut
Summary: All events and wars! You decide however! From WW2 to WW1! To Spanish-American War to Cuban Missile Crisis! You name it, I'll write it! Please understand, this is not crack! If it was, I would be coping the show! Which I do not own. This could be offending for chapter 3.
1. Operation Pasta

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

So, I, AP5(AwsomPrussia5), have decided to show what happened during any war or event! Yes, Hetalia style, and we all know how Hetalia's just history on crack! This includes World War II! Yes, you may have seen it already but this is what really happened... Or how I think it should have started... Well, let's begin!

Romano was pacing around the kitchen, face red with anger. He was tired of being the nice guy! Being "neutral" was not enough for him, no he was ready to be evil! But, knowing himself, he knew he was just TOO lazy to do the job. Romano stopped his pacing, and grabbed the newspaper. He read it very fast mumbling the words as he read. Romano slowly lowered the newspaper with a devious grin. "Oh, Feli~!" he called from the kitchen, still devious as ever. Italy came walking down the stairs, paint all over him looking like a little child. "Si', fratello?" Italy said as he smiled big and bright, "Oh, look at you Lovi! Your smiling!... But, it's not a happy smile..." Romano slammed his fist on the table and shoved the newspaper in his brothers face. "Look idiot! Look at all this evil shit!" he said. Italy took the paper off his face and read it, doing the same as Romano, mumbling the words as he read. "Germany did all this?! Wow!" Italy said stunned. "Yeah, yeah. Now read the next page!" Romano said turning the next page fast and hurrying off somewhere, specifically his room. Italy read the next page. He was now stunned at something more important to him. He threw the newspaper and cried on the counter. Just then, Romano ran back down stairs with suitcases and a piece of paper. He walked into the kitchen to see Italy crying. "Why the hell are you crying?" Romano said eye twitching. "Pasta this year in going to be late!" Italy said with watery eyes. "Say what?!" Romano ran to pick up the newspaper and read the next page. Romano was so sad then, but he didn't cry about it. "I-idiot! Y-you read the wrong p-page!" He began sniffling. All his tears then broke out, but he wiped them away quickly. "I was talking about the page on Japan!" Italy stopped crying and looked over Romano's shoulder to see the news on Japan. "Whoa!" Italy was so shocked. Japan had actually captured the coastal line of China! "This is exciting! Too bad we can't help. 'Cause I like being neutral!" Italy said walking out of the kitchen depressed. He was so depressed he flopped on the couch, and curled into a little ball. "Feli, you are going to help! That's right, no more Mr. Nice Italian fratello's! Your going to join... the Axis Powers!" Romano said, his hands making actions. Italy gasped and ran up and hugged Romano. "Yay!" Italy stopped and stared at the disturbed Romano. "Ve~,What are you going to do Lovi?" Romano pushed Italy off of him and handed Italy a piece of paper. "Oh, I'm going to do nothing little fratello!" Romano said ruffling his brothers hair. Italy took the paper confused and tilted his head. Romano had squatted down on his knees to Italy's height and whispered, "You are..." With that he walked out the door. Italy looked at the paper. Apparently, it was a list. The list said:

1. Find Benito Mussolini

2. Join his fascist party

3. Convince him to join the Axis Powers

Italy nodded his head and walked out the door. "Ve~ I will not fail you like I usually do Lovi! Operation Pasta is a go!" Italy walked off proud, he was going to find this Benito Mussolini and make him join the Axis Powers!

Did you like? Next is about Hitler! Also, I take request! But that takes serious research... and my RoLovi (Romano) side takes over how long it takes me to update. Anyways Happy Finnish Days!


	2. Operation Weserübung

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

OK! (Dang, this update was fast!) My little Polish buddy, you asked for Operation Weserübung! Which is wat before Hitler comes in and that means Italy's adventure will be delayed! Oh, well gives me more time to think! Anyways Operation Weserübung is a go!

* * *

8. APRIL 1940

"Hitler! Hitler!" a man said running down a hallway, screaming to the top of his lungs. This wasn't just any man though, this was General Nikolaus von Falkenhorst! The man with the most important job of this operation. Invade Denmark and Norway.

Falkenhorst crushed through the corridor, interrupting a private meeting between Germany and Hitler. "Vat?" Hitler asked with his outrageous Austrian accent, even though the French have the MOST outrageous accent, Hitler was far worse. "Yes, Falkenhorst, what is it? We were having an important meeting about how we would take more land from else where." Germany said rubbing his temples. He had just got rid of Prussia, how would he deal with this? Falkenhorst laid his roughly drawn sketch on the desk in their headquarters. Hitler studied it very carefully, narrowing his eyes at the drawing then, Hitler humfp in approval. "Mmmhmm... Very impressive General Falkenhorst!" Germany however did not approve of this drawing. "I do not approve. Nein, I have a question." He pointed to the ship with holes in it, "What does cheese have to do with anything?" Hitler was taken back. How could this personification see the beautiful art work in-front of him? He nudged Germany in the shoulder, "Sir, what kind of person are you? All white people can see you art when it hits hem in the face! This is officiously the Norwegian ship with torpedo holes in it! Just wait until Benito sees this!" Germany face-palmed in disappointment. Officiously, this man wasn't his so called "white" and also he is NOT from Austria. No wonder they didn't let him go to that art college, he had no sense in art! Hopefully, Benito will make a better version of this crap.

It was an hour before midnight. Germany already called Italy and informed him about the plans. More importantly, Italy was going to bring a better version of the drawing! Back to the operation though.

Meanwhile in Denmark...

"AHHHHHH!"

German soldiers had already came in, but the sad part is that the Danes surrendered as soon as they started invading. "What are you doing minister? Where's the fighting?" Denmark was ready for anything now. He had his ax and coat, what more could you need in a battle? "Denmark, I have seen you go through many things for land. It is obvious they will suffer what you suffered." the minister said. Denmark remembered how he claimed Iceland and Greenland. It was harsh and cold, but he made it, so what makes him think he can't do that now? "Come minister! I'm here aren't I?" Denmark was now pleading to go out and fight. "No Denmark! I've seen 17 soldiers killed and 24 wounded! What makes you think I'd let a reckless country like you fight in a battle against those killer Germans?!" The minister faces was crimson red, it became its normal shade again once he realized what he had said. "Denmark I-"

"No. I understand." Denmark walked off furiously. "But Denmark, where are you going?"

"Non of your damn business. Go head and surrender ya' wuss. I just want you to know... I'm not stopping now. I am a country who fights for what I think is right, and I think we shouldn't be taken over by some Nazi freaks." With that, Denmark walked out the door.

Meanwhile in Norway...

Pol III was sitting on patrol, one person sleeping, two playin' cards, and the other one staring off into the waters. It was Norway. He sensed something was coming, he didn't know what but it was coming. Fast. "... Hey guys, look." Norway said blankly pointing off into the waters. The men looked and saw unknown ships coming. The man who was sleeping grabbed his binoculars and a few minutes later he shouted, "GET DOWN!" torpedoes had been shot at the Oslo fjord. The invasion plan had just began.

Norway was on a hill was watching the war getting ready for battle when, someone randomly sat next to him. He looked to his side only to see Denmark admiring the scene. "It must be wonderful to sit here and watch the war." Denmark said with a sad frown. Norway completely ignored him and asked, "What took you so long?" Norway was just so emo! He should have the emo award of the year if it existed. "Minister problems..." Denmark said smiling, "Ready to go?" he asked staring at Norway. Norway smiled a tiny bit and said, "Yeah..." Denmark pulled him up and crouched down on his knees so Norway could claim on his back, in which he did. Then, once Norway was adjusted, they jumped off. Using Norway's powers to break there fall, they began to fight. However, before they split ways, Norway kissed Denmark on the cheek, and wished him good luck.

Denmark ran off onto the battlefield, slashing any German in his way. Norway walked off to the other direction, gaining his magic all together, he blasted a large crowd of people in the face, burning them. It went like this for a while, until they met back to back.

"How's it been going for ya' Nor?"

"Good. Just wound on my back... You?"

"Same here. Ready?"

"Ready."

Denmark and Norway knotted arms. Norway was lifted onto his back, he was flipped over

and he punched someone in the gut. Denmark ran over to some guy and kneed him on the back. Then, Denmark and Norway grabbed the Dane's ax together and sliced each one to pieces of flesh and bones. They were stopped when both had been kicked in the back. They both fell down at the same time, still the ax in their hands. The two men who had kicked them started to laugh and walk away. It became quiet. "I guess you guys surrendered. Aw, I really wanted to when!" Denmark said pouting. "No. we tried our best, and we won." Norway said looking at the Nazi flag being put into someone's dead body.

Denmark sighed, but smiled. He knew Norway was right, he was always right.

It was morning, Denmark and Norway slept on the soft, cool, bloody, grass. Norway woke up first and got up. He looked around. Judging by the looks of things, Norway guessed 853 Norwegians, 4,000 English, about 500 hundred French and polish, and 3,700 dead bodies. He kicked Denmark awake.

"Ow! What did you do that for..."

His question formed into a statement once he saw the bodies. Denmark picked up his ax, and leaned on it. Norway came over, and pushed him. Just for fun. Then, he jerked him up violently, and entwined hands. Norway leaned on his shoulder as they walked away, Denmark kissed him on his head and said, "I love you Norge."

"I hate you too."


	3. Hitler to Germany

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Oo! I skipped a day! I still would have skipped yesterday, but anyways, I had a performance! Everybody said I was great! (because I'm a good actor duh!) In practice everybody's all like "AP5(not tellin' you my name) we need to practice!" Mostly because I am goofing off. I am always goofing off. -epic face- Anyways your welcome! Denor(gosh darn I forgot how to spell) FTW! But here we go with Operation: Hitler to Germany.

P.S. Real quotes from Hitler and I think this will be full of religion... or not. COULD BE RASICT! Also, I will try and update Cold Days in Russia if you are reading that. AND I did take the name Anne from Anne Frank. :) Which I do not own. Lastly, I type fast sometimes so if you see errors it's because I was typing really fast. VIEWER DISGRESSION ADIVICED.

Adolf Hitler was walking around Germany, looking at many sites. Yes, very many sites. From Polish to French, Italian to Swiss, and from Austrian to Hungarian, but most of all, those JEWS. Don't even get started on them! Always walking around with those clothes. So rugged! He was going to do something big about them, soon.

While walking in the market, Hitler brought himself some coffee, because every Austrian is very keen of coffee. He walked down the street, looking at everyone with great disgrace. "Stupid, religions..." he muttered staring at the happy Jews walking. "Mommy! Look at the pretty dolly!" said the little girl looking in the shop. The doll had on a long green skirt, with pretty eyes that matched the brown shirt she was wearing. "Okay, wait until your birthday Anne!" the mother said pinching her nose making her laugh. Mumbling more bad words about Jews, Hitler bumped into some guy with... white hair? "Hey! Watch wear you're going! You'll mess up the awesome- Oh hell no. No more Austrians, no more!" he said getting up. Hitler was confused. "First off, by the way he sounded, he should watch where HE was going. Second off, vhy the hell did you make me spill my coffee? Third off, you the hell are you?" Hitler asked then gasped, "You're a Jew aren't you? Good for nothing-"

"Hold up, who you are you calling me a Jew? Do I look Jewish to you? I motherfucking Prussian bitch!"

The argument got worse and worse, until the two men started fighting, until a blonde man saw the fight, and admittedly ran over to retrieve the white hair man. The blonde pulled him out and punched his the albino right in the gut. The white haired man clenched his stomach, and covered his bloody nose. "Bruder! What have I told you about getting into fights?" he yelled. "But West! I could have finished him!" the other man whined. Hitler snorted and spit on his shoe, causing the Prussian to get up, and try to claw his face, but was stopped when his bruder grabbed his collar. The blonde gave an apologetic look towards Hitler. "Listen, I am sorry for what ever he has done. He can get a bit troubling sometimes and-"

"Ja, ja, you are sorry. Now, vat is your name?"

The Prussian looked at him and then Hitler. His eyes then grew big and took his brother into a little circle to have a discussion with him.

"You don't even know this man!"

"Prussia, I assure you it's not like that."

"Oh how do you know Mr. I know everything?"

"Because I have Italy."

They walked back, to the Hitler. Well, at least the blonde did, the Prussian walked away furious. "Um, ja..." Germany paused then held his hand out. "I am Germany. You are" 'Oh cool! My dream came true! I always wanted to meet Germany... and all the rest of these Germanic countries.' Hitler thought. Hitler cleared his throat, "Adolf Hitler. I need a white man like you to help me get rid of a few certain... religions..." he said quietly, his eyes darting towards the Jewish people smiling very happily. "Mein Gott! You hate them too?!" Germany said esthetically. "JA!" Hitler replied smiling.

Later in the day, Germany had helped Hitler build some sort off stand that he could stand on. Prussia even help so by at least 1:00 P.M., it'd be done, and Hitler could say what ever he wanted to say.

"Providence has ordained that I should be the greatest liberator of humanity. I am freeing man from the restraints of an intelligence that has taken charge, from the dirty and degrading self-mortification of a false vision called conscience and morality, and from the demands of a freedom and independence which only a very few can bear..." It had started. The speeches, the Nazi, everything. Hitler was no longer the small man he was, he was becoming big. So big, in one of his Nazi meetings, he had an idea. A horrible idea. An idea so bad, it would teach a lesson, and surprisingly, Germany agreed.

The day after the idea was born, all Jewish people were loaded on a train to somewhere they did not know of. Many were scared, many were angry, many were sad, and so many were dead. Once they got to this place, they were separated from family and friends. They were put into rooms, where they would wait. "Why? Why did this happen to us?" They would be wiped, sliced, and torched. All to death. Many guards would surround this place where many were secretly being killed. What was this place? A concentration camp. What was happening? The Holocaust, the most horrid and deadliest thing in this bloody, deadly war.


	4. Operation: Great Expulsion

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If so, AP5 would slap some people in the face.

Dang look at that update. Time to update right noa.

…

You'd better like this chapter. Took some long freakin' research. :3

APRIL 1713

The Treaties of Utrecht were treaties between me, England, and other European powers. That treaty ended a war I was in called the Spanish Succession. Spain was my main target back then, including France, but Spain was the target. He still is actually… Anyways, that frog decided to make peace with the Dutch Republic, Prussia, Portugal, Savoy, and me. The only reason he did not ask Spain is that that is his "little buddy". Yes, you know that Prussia and France are somewhat friends, but not entirely. To me they are both just fighting over Spain. Does not matter to me, I do not have any friends. I thought I had at least one, but I lost trust in him. The tale is what I call sad, but many others call funny.

France gave one piece of land to me, the land called Acadia. 1754, I no longer accepted so called "neutrality" France granted him. I wanted them to become fully British- I wanted them to take the oath, I wanted them to fight with us against the French, not us. Of course, whatever his name was did not. His people did not want to help me, just like everybody else. The only person that has helped me was Holy Roman Empire, until he died. "We are ready for the deportation sir." Charles would say.

1755

We attacked the French Fort Beauséjour during my plan to take over this continent. It was indeed the worst day ever. 300 Acadians were found be hide the walls of that fort. "You…you traitor." I said, hands trembling. "You filthy frog traitor!" I grabbed his arm, and squeezed it hard. "You weren't even there for most of my life! You probably don't even remember my name!" By then, I had realized something. I never cared about the countries, only the land. It made me the bitter selfish man I am today. On that day, I was really ticked off. I ordered my men to burn houses and take their lands. To many to count were taken away from their homes, and were sent to live in my lands throughout North America. I even made some return to frog face.

"Dude did that all happen while you were gone?" Tears began rolling down my cheeks. "When will you decide to stop being my friend?" America wiped the tears away and said, "Never, will I stop being your friend." Out of all the horrible things that had happen, I was able to actually smile. Not forever though. I knew yet more was to come, but for now, let the good times come and let them happen.


	5. Bad Navel Plan England!

Can't... breathe...

To much... research...

No literally, my left eye is twitching.

P.S. You may hear some Hetalia narrator in here XD tell me if you hear it.

NOVEMBER FALL 1914

England let the sea air brush against his cheek, it felt great to be in the water again. Not really in the water, but on top of the water, in a ship. The sky was dark with the stars shining heavily through the clouds that would cover up the night time sky. "That Germanic wanker. Who does he think he is invading a woman privacy? Not to mention our little Tax treaty." England said looking up. He started to question if Romano heard this, and also wondered why Italy went to the bad side in the first place. Another thing to wonder about is why didn't Netherlands help his own sister. These relationships between countries were getting pretty confusing. England went to his head quarters to think about it, but thinking made some memories come back, bad memories he never wanted to face again. He dosed off in the chair, 'thinking a lot makes the brain tired' He always would say ofter a world meeting. A cool breeze sweep into his room, making it very chilly. England shivered in his sleep, refusing to get up.

The sun hit his eyes as he woke. He blocked it with his hands, and tried to get out of his chair. The pose he was in was very uncomfortable. Sitting in a chair, head down, leaning back in a chair, feet on desk. England fell out of his chair, his neck hurting more than ever. He limped out of his room, just to be hit more with burning force. The room next to next to England's was full of chatter, causing him to walk in. "Ah, your just in time to hear Churchill's plan, it sounds really great!" a little man said, smiling. "Churchill..." It took England a long time to remember that he wasn't in a battle against Spain or France. His face flushed, and pink appeared to re-color it. The whole room laughed, two only not laughing. Churchill, who was serious about this matter and the smiling boy, who always sent England a smile. "I saved you a seat Mr. Britain sir!" The room laughed even louder, one or two or even five men falling out of the seat. England blushed at this random act of kindness. But then again, this came from him all the time. He sat down, the Australian boy staring at him with his brown eyes. England's green eyes tried to glare the boy's eyes away, but failed completely. "Joey here has been waiting for a long time for you to come." One of the soldiers said nudging England's shoulder. England put his head down silently. "Hey, Mr. Britain sir! You can't go back to sleep! You need to hear Churchill's master plan!" Joey said shaking his arm. England growled at the boy, and his head shot up. "Fine damn it, fine!" Joey clapped his hands together and put his head down. England clenched his fist, but let him sleep.

JANUARY WINTER 1915

An agreement on his plan was set, and many troops in Egypt were put on alert. The was a bit to simple to be a war plan, but they would do it anyways. The new front was full of men, the new front should distract the Germans to come and help there allies, that should let the Allies move in their western or/and eastern weakening the enemy.

FEBRUARY WINTER 1915

"Fire!" The outer forts at Sedd-el-Bahr and Kum Kale fell. England stared in awe and leaned on the cannon while Joey fist pumped air.

"Ha! You think one little attack is gonna hurt me?"

England look over his shoulder and saw Turkey, standing on land laughing. He had on his usual mask and usual clothes. Everyone froze on the ship, not knowing why this weak army everyone talks about is not surrendering. "Hey Turkey, where's the white flag?" England joked making the crew members laugh. Turkey lifted his head up and smirked. He walked away silently. Joey narrowed his eyes at the Turk. Joey wasn't really supposed to be here, really he's supposed to be with France, but he just for some odd reason wanted to be by Britain's side.

END OF GALLIPLOI

England sat in his chair, back at home. For now. Joey was running around his house with Sealand. They were playing tag. England sat in his chair frustrated. He didn't understand- how could the Allies plan not work?! It was just bloody blooms berry! The Turks are the worst fighters ever they said. The Germans will surely come from that front and help the poor Turks they said. They said everything was so simple! How could it go wrong? Just...how? "Mr. Britain, sir!" England snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the browned eyed blonde. "What?!" England said furious. He didn't want to hear anything from him right now. As if it would help his little dilemma in his head. "He has a gift for you brother!" Sealand came behind him smiling holding out the gift.

"From us to you!"

England narrowed his eyes at the box. Same color eyes as him, same face as hi- hey! That's not very polite! Looks like something that idiot burger git would try to pull. He snatched the box and shook it. Heavy yet sounds very light. He peeled the wrapper off and was shocked to see what it was. "Well... Sealand told me about your "magic" and I thought you may need a cloak because... nothing says magic more than a black cloak..." Joey said scratching his neck while blocking himself from being hit. England lifted the cloak and put it on. "Fits me perfectly, don't you think?" England said turning around, but gauged when he thought of France wearing that dress. "Does this mean I can finally help you in the ways of magic?" Sealand said waving his arms frantically. "No. It does mean you can still be my little brother." England said patting his head. "And Joey can be your-" Sealand stopped once he saw Joey was nowhere to be seen. All that was left was a paper with one sentence. It said:

You up for another battle?

They both read it, then looked at each other. Smugly. "Hell yeah."

Wow when did I write this? Somewhere earlier in January? Yep. Here's some reasons why I couldn't update.

#1. OVER PROTECTIVE PARENTS (TAT)

#2. Does not have own computer (7 years man. Just 7 f-ing more years)

#3. I cannot always get on the computer because of homework (I blame math... at least I'm good at it)

#4. Anime (DAMN YOU JAPAN!)

that's it...bye

P.s. I saw the battle of Crater(? I haz forgotten how to spell) and I thought it said Revolutionary war, and I literally flipped out- until I saw Civil War

quote: "Oh! Man that sounds awesome! C'mon Dsi! Imma gonna try and get this one out!"


	6. Great Partay

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Or dance moves. Or the lady saying "Ain't nobody got ime fo' dat!"

-comes back-

Didja miss meh?

Of course you did!

The request are being held back until I start reading the research.(yeah, I found it. Just bein' lazy. X3) :3

ONTO TEH DA CHAPTER.

America was in his house, jamming to the music he could hear from outside. It was the bustling 20s, music everywhere, women in the most "reveling" outfits at that time. He was dusting up his living room for the big bash he was throwing tonight. He sent invitations all across the world. He was hoping to lift up their spirits with a little party. The World War was over, so he was pretty sure a party was needed anyways. America put beer and soda pops all over the counter, and put all wine bottle on the table with fancy wine glasses he had been saving. Next was food. "Oh, wow... So many nations love my food... Guess I should take it all out!" America said as if he was a scientific genius. Of course it was a lie but when America is listening to England, he doesn't hear any piece of sarcasm what so ever. America reached on his top shelve in his kitchen and got the cookbook England got him on his birthday. He searched for the party sections. "Best. Idea. Ever."

His first party guests were Italy and Germany. America gladly greeted them inside. "Wow! Germany, look at all the foods we could dine on!" Italy said rushing inside to look at the foods he could eat. America apparently went overboard with the food. Baked ham (that surprisingly didn't have to sit out all night. Some lady thought him how to use the brown bag trick that comes out just as good as the regular kind.), fried tomatoes, potatoes with cheese, fried cauliflower, buttered bread, carrots and peas, beans, and for desert jell-O and caramel custard. Germany had to blink a while to make sure this was really America's house. "Is this really for all... us?" Germany choked out of his mouth. He really expected America's house to be a pig sty. "Only for countries in the war." America said with his hand on the back of his head. Germany and Italy took off their coats and got themselves situated. America quietly turned on the jukebox in his living room, a very popular song boasted through the music-player. Over joyful Italy jumped up and down and began dancing some swinging dance moves. "Come on Germany! Dance with with me!" Italy said, kicking his legs in and out while swinging his finger. America, who was already helping helping himself to some pop, ran over next to Italy to dance too. "Yeah, Germany! Dancing!" America said cutting a rug. "Ja... I prefer the twist..."

"Knock knock!~ France is on the clock!"

America rushed up to the door, still dancing while doing so, and opened the door to see and flashy France and a gentlemen of England. "Bonjour, mon ami," France started blowing a kiss to his face, "would this be your house? Is the food magnificent?"

"Si! It is!" Italy said, busting America back in the house with a piece of ham in his mouth. He started a conversation with his "big brother" while England hustled into the kitchen to taste in himself. To his surprise it was delicious, but he would never admit that aloud. "So Mr. I'm-the-best-cook-in-the-world, how's it taste?" America said doing a heroic pose. England said nothing in return, however, he did bust him in the rib. America gripped his rip-cage and fist pumped the air.

Soon, every country in the war was there. Belgium was there drinking wine while giggling at Hungary's jokes. Canada was faded in the wall to where no one could see him. Brazil was there showing off her Latin dance moves, soon joined by Romano, who thought he had the moves like McJagger. Greece was sleeping on Canada, along with his cats, who were also blind when it came to seeing Canada. Australia was talking to China for weird reasons. Bulgaria was trying to contain his urge to hit Italy with a stick. Germany was watching Bulgaria to make sure he didn't lay a finger on Italy. France was striping over the counter, looking for prey. Oh, hey look. It's Austria playing the piano trying to toon out that non-classy music. There you go France, go get 'em tiger. Japan was playing with Greece's cats, specificity Lary. **Liberia** was eating food because she's a growing girl who needs to be bigger. **Montenegro was playing patty-cake with Serbia, to them, it was the manliest thing in the world. Ottoman Empire, Turkey, was trying to control his urge to not try and make Greece throw a pie in his face while he was sleeping. Portugal was worrying about Spain and his bad(horrible) economy right now. Romania was practicing magic on England. Russia was staring everyone down. And as for America, this party could be better. ****It was a nice party, well, was nice. "Alright, who invited Prussia?" Someone yelled. Prussia came in with a giant pack of beer, and forced everyone to drink some. "Oh no..." Austria muttered before a bottle of beer was shoved in his mouth. England started allow France to touch him in places. America wanted to join France and England before they started "mating". Before though, they made sure to grab a drunk Canadian. Greece took advantage of drunk Japan along with the Ottoman Empire. Germany had Romano on his back and grabbed a tin bucket. Romano dropped food into it and a match. "Oh Lord Jesus it's a fire!" Ita****ly said. Greece and Turkey stopped assaulting Japan. They looked at each other before picking the Japanese ma****n**** up and running out the door(Greece ran back for Lary). Germany grabbed Romano and Italy, kissed them both on the cheek, and jumped out the window. China, Russia, Bulgaria, Australia, Belgium, ****Portugal,**** and Liberia walked out the door. After all, it was a tiny fire. Until Prussia knocked it down in rage. Montenegro and Serbia grabbed each other and jumped out the window. Canada, America, and England grabbed each ****other**** and jumped out the window. France was pushed out.**** Romania jumped out the window thinking his magical wings would stay long enough for him to make it to the ground. Brazil took the stairs down to the living room, where the back door was. She walked out shaking her head. Hungary jumped out the window, landing safely on her feet. She paced around for a bit. "Prussia! Where the hell is Austria!" she yelled with her hands on her****hips. Prussia came out using Austria's coat for a safe landing. "I should, like, make a piece about beer and how good it taste!" Austria said into Prussia's chest. "Ya'know, Spec's, you're not so bad when you're are drunk." Prussia said looking down at him. "Ya, don't ever let it happen again." Hungary said checking on Austria, who was nibbling on Prussia's neck. Prussia crouched down. "Get on." he said to Hungary, who ****was having a major nosebleed****. "Can we have another par-tay?" **

**"NO!" Hungary yelled in Prussia's ear. Prussia just started laughing and walked home.**

**The next day America woke up in what looked like what was soon to be a junk yard. England****shoved a newspaper in his face. America read:**

**"****STOCK MARKET CRASH****."**

**His head fell back to the ground with a thud.**

**The next time he woke up, he was in England's house. He had a ****thermometer**** in his mouth. England slowly took it out and read it. "Fever." he said. England walked to a chair near a giant window in his bedroom. **

**"Sleep you little git, you're going to need it." he said smirking, falling asleep himself. **


End file.
